Jugare contigo
by Pame-Chan 19
Summary: [UA/OoC] Ranma es todo un don juan en el instituto, hasta que alguien llega para cambiarle todo su mundo, él tan solo quería jugar con ella y termino cayendo en su propio juego. Entonces... Quién jugara con quién?
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen los cuales son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, lo hago sin fines de lucro, simplemente como entretenimiento, para compartir los momentos de inspiración con los lectores.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un nuevo comienzo...<strong>_

Nuevo año, nueva jornada, nuevo comienzo… todo empieza otra vez… no tengo deseos de asistir, pero si no bajo ahora mismo mi madre vendrá a amenazarme con esa estúpida katana.

Aquel joven de cabellos azabache, se levanta perezosamente de su lecho, con el cabello desordenado, vistiendo simplemente sus bóxers, ya que el clima ha estado muy jodido últimamente por el calor. Con pesar se dirige al baño para tomar una ducha bien merecida, saliendo para alistarse e ir a cumplir con su jornada escolar.

Quién diría que en su vida tan rutinaria y monótona, las cosas cambiarían drásticamente.

Soy aquel típico chico popular, buscando algo de diversión en esta vida tan aburrida decidí plantearme un objetivo el cual es conquistar a las mujeres del instituto, lo cual me era sencillo, nadie se resistía a mis encantos, ya tenía a todas las mujeres del instituto flechadas por mí, pero era poca con las cuales me había acostado, solo eran tres las prestigiadas.

Shampoo, con un cuerpo escultural, una belleza exótica, es alumna de intercambio ambos sentimos una atracción, solo fueron pocas palabras y mas acción si me entienden, aun tenemos nuestras aventuras de vez en cuando.

Ukyo Konji, la conozco desde la infancia, amigos, he de admitir que tiene en bellísimo cuerpo, al igual que una hermosa personalidad, lo hicimos una vez… la disfrute como ningún otro, pero hasta ahí, porque después descubrí que está enamorada de mi, seguimos como amigos, pero noto en su mirada algo de tristeza, tal vez quería que llegáramos a ser algo más que solo amigos, lastimosamente yo no siento lo mismo por ella, es mas… me arrepiento porque la veo como una hermana, trato de no pensar mucho en ello, para que sigamos como antes.

Y por último la rica, Kodachi Kuno, hija del director, una niña mimada que siempre quiere todo lo que quiere, admito que posee un cuerpo envidiable, ya que es capitana del equipo de gimnasia del instituto, no tenía pensado acostarme con ella, estaba en la mira de todos los profesores por mis bajas calificaciones, reprobaría el curso, así que le pedí a Kodashi que hablara con su padre para que me dejaran aprobar el curso y poder "estar juntos", a cambio tenía que acostarme con ella, mujeres! Solo piensan en sexo!

Ya me aburría de ellas todo el tiempo estaban en mi alrededor, atosigándome, acosándome, simplemente cuando yo quería teníamos sexo, si no pues se quedaban con las ganas.

Sonreía ante aquellos pensamientos de ser el macho alfa en su "manada" por así decirlo hasta que a lo lejos diviso a una joven un poco más pequeña que él, con la mirada perdida como si buscara algo, tenía el pelo azulado largo hasta por donde la espalda pierde su nombre, unos hermosos ojos almendrados los cuales poseían un brillo peculiar como de inocencia, un buen cuerpo, no tenia los pechos tan grandes, pero si tenía unas contorneadas piernas que pudo contemplar gracias al uniforme del instituto, algo en ella le atrajo no supo descifrar que… iba a seguirla pero la perdió de vista entre la multitud, resignado al haberla perdido decidió ir a su aula para esperar al profesor encontrándose con sus admiradoras.

-Cariño, donde has estado te extrañe! –dijo la hija del superior, abrazándolo de un brazo.

-Querido, por qué tardaste tanto? – fue la voz chillona de Shampoo, que al igual que Kodashi lo abrazo del otro brazo.

-Hola Ran-Chan – susurro con una linda sonrisa su amiga Ukyo a la cual el correspondió y agradeció internamente de que no se colara como salamandra como las otras dos locas de sus pretendientes.

-Buenos días alumnos –Nadie supo cuando entro el profesor al aula, así que se fueron a sus respectivos lugares para saludarlo que pesadez al empezar una nueva jornada –El día de hoy se nos une una nueva estudiante –Al escuchar la palabra "una" presto atención puesto que se trataba de una chica y si tenía suerte su siguiente víctima –Pasa por favor y preséntate ante tus compañeros.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al observar a la chica que entraba al salón, saludando con una reverencia, tenía tanta suerte, los dioses estaban a su favor.

-Buenos días a todos – se presento- Mi nombre es Akane Tendo, un gusto conocerlo, espero que nos llevemos bien – dedico una sonrisa pero no como las del resto del instituto, esta era angelical inocente pura, decía la verdad en aquellas palabras que dijo la mencionada.

"Nos llevaremos más que bien" Fueron los pensamientos de aquel joven de la trenza, que sin disimulo alguno la escaneo de arriba abajo.

-Señorita Tendo tome asiento delante de Saotome –Dijo el profesor mientras que el ojiazul sonreía complació y levanto la mano para que la aludida se diera cuenta de quién era Saotome. Con algo de timidez fue al lugar respectivo y se sentó, cuando la joven Tendo se sentó frente a él, pudo notar un agradable perfume, a flores de Sakura, dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran con aquella fragancia.

Así comenzaron las clases, aquella joven prestando atención tomando apuntes sin notar como el ojiazul estaba perdido en la luna ideando el plan para poder llevar a la nueva a la cama.

- Es mi imaginación o sentí que las clases fueron eternas – Fue la voz de Ryoga que me saco de mis pensamientos en los cuales los protagonistas eran la chica nueva y yo, mire de reojo a Ryoga y asentí

-Tu sabes tan bien como yo que con ese profesor siempre sus clases nos parecen eternas, es tan aburrido… -dijo Mousse con pesadez acercándose a nosotros- Por cierto… que les pareció la chica nueva a simple vista es muy linda no? – Dijo mirando a la joven de cabellos azulados, sentada en si pupitre, mientras se disponía a comer su almuerzo.

-Si, es bellísima, tiene una linda sonrisa- Suspiro el joven colmilludo mirando con cara de embobado a la joven, yo me limite a mantenerme en silencio, mientras buscaba unas monedas para ir a comprar mi almuerzo, me levante y me dispuse a salir siendo acompañado por mis amigos.

Una vez obtenido nuestros alimentos, nos fuimos al aula para almorzar, mire de reojo a la chica nueva que se encontraba sumergida en la lectura de su libro. Me dispuse a escuchar y prestar atención a los comentarios de mis amigos para lograr una agradable platica entre nosotros.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic que empece a redactar, por lo que vieron contiene UA, OoC, y mas adelante tendrá lemon, les avisare cuando el capitulo tenga lemon al principio por si no es de su agrado.<strong>_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus review si es que les gusto o quizás con alguna critica constructiva siempre y cuando sea en modo de respeto, no es que tenga experiencia en fanfics simplemente e leído muchos fanfics dándome el valor para poder escribir uno propio.^^**_

_**Les mando saludos, y bueno en mi país ayer fue el día de la primavera, del estudiante, del amor y la amistad, asi que felicidades aunque ya haya pasado y no muchos somos del mismo país, pero aprecio el tiempo y el apoyo de los diversos lectores de fanfiction.**_

_**Hasta el siguiente capitulo, los quiero :3 **_


	2. Suerte o Infortunio

**Suerte o infortunio **

El siguiente periodo comenzó, nos toca educación física, mi turno en la cancha acabo, así que me dirijo a la banca donde están mis amigos, los cuales ni se inmutaron de mi presencia, me siento a su lado y fijo mi mirada a la chica nueva la cual llevaba una calza hasta medio muslo, y una polera, sin manga que se apegaba a sus pechos y a su estrecha cintura, estaba concentrándose para lo que sería salto alto, la entrenadora sonó su silbato, al escuchar el silbato Akane comenzó a correr, tomando impulso una vez llegado al final del recorrido, salto, rompiendo la marca más alta del instituto, cayendo de pie con gracia y agilidad, todos la miraron asombrados excepto Shampoo ella tenía la marca más alta hasta que llego la joven Tendo.

- Es increíble no? –Dijo Ryoga mirando como idiota a la peliazul, la contemple, mientras hablaba con Yuka, y le sonreía amenamente, otra vez esa sonrisa.

-Ranma! –Recibo un golpe en la cabeza, todo comienza a volverse oscuro, lo último que logro observar son sus ojos color avellana mirándome con… preocupación?...

La luz que va directo a mi ojos comienza a fastidiarme, empiezo a abrir los ojos contemplando mi alrededor, creo que logro distinguir este lugar, estoy en…

-Estas en el hospital, vaya golpe que recibiste –Dijo asombrado mirándome con curiosidad – Pero eso no es lo que me sorprende, sino el hecho de que no la esquivaste.

-Es que andaba distraído – Dije con fastidio por el hecho de no haber notado aquel proyectil.

-Estabas distraído con Tendo no? Te has enamorado de ella –Dice Mousse en tono burlón- Poco más y se te caía la baba.

- Que idiotez… -Digo mientras comienzo a palpar la parte de mi cabeza que recibió el golpe- Es por otras intenciones que la estaba observando… si logras entenderme- Digo mientras formo una maquiavélica sonrisa en mis labios.

-Ya veo… -Dijo en susurro, con Mousse era el único con el cual podía hablar de mis intenciones con una que otra chica, porque si le contara a Ryoga terminaría dándome un tremendo sermón de lo mal que estar hacer eso y bla, bla, bla. Mousse se acercó a la ventana y una sonrisa surco sus labios. –Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta…

-Te escucho- Mire atentamente a Mousse esperando, como Saotome cumplo con lo que digo, mi palabra siempre está ante todo, para nosotros no es novedad hacer apuestas después de todo, suele ser divertido.

-A que no logras enamorar a la chica Tendo en un mes –Dijo mirándome a los ojos con desafío.-Si lo logras lo anunciaras frente a todo el instituto que son novios y la besaras frente a todos.

-Y que gano yo? –Pregunto intrigado.

- 50000 Yens- Dice, no es que provenga de la clase alta, ni de la baja, soy clase media y el dinero me vendría bien para poder divertirme,

-No sería mejor si me acuesto con ella? –Pregunto mirándolo.

-Si es que logras eso más, eso ya sería un extra, aunque… viendo la personalidad de la chica Tendo no creo que te resulte tan fácil, por eso no te sugerí que te acostases con ella.

-Lograre que se enamore de mí y como bono me acostare con ella, ya lo veras –Dije seguro de mí mismo, levantándome de la camilla –Mejor si vamos a clases nos toca Filosofía y sabes lo jodida que es la maestra si llegamos tarde. –Digo mirando de reojo a Mousse con dirección a nuestra aula.

Una vez dentro del salón, para nuestra suerte la profesora no había llegado, me dirigí a mi lugar hasta que mis acosadoras vinieron a mi preguntando si estaba bien, si no me hice daño, les respondí con monosílabos puesto que si quería conquistar a Tendo tendría que "aparentar", además… solo sería por un tiempo no? Disimuladamente miro a Tendo y veo que sigue concentrada en su lectura, sin prestar atención al alboroto que causa mis pretendientes.

-Buenos días estudiantes –Con la aparición de la profesora las chicas se fueron a sus lugares y guardaron un rotundo silencio. Era la docente más estricta de la secundaria, nadie podía decir o hacer algo en contra.-El día de hoy harán un trabajo en parejas para investigar las diversas mitologías que hay, yo formare los grupos.

Pasaron minutos mientras la profesora nombraba a mis compañeros para formar parejas, algunos estaban contentos con quienes les toco, otros maldecían por lo bajo la suerte que ese día no los acompañaba.

- Ryoga Hibiki –El aludido se levantó –Usted será pareja de la señorita Ukyo Kunji-Se notaba la mirada triste de Ukyo puesto que tenía la pequeña esperanza de ser mi pareja.

-Mousse Xiang –Aquel cegatón se levantó de su lugar prestando atención- Usted hará pareja con la señorita Shampoo, la china pronuncia palabras inteligibles, mientras que aquel joven chino se encontraba serio, sin demostrar expresión alguna.

- Ranma Saotome –Me levante atento a quien sería mi pareja –Usted realizara el trabajo con… la señorita Akane Tendo. –Por primera vez en este fatídico día, en el cual esperaba pura monotonía la suerte me sonrió, la aludida joven de cabellos azulados me miro, extrañada en cierta forma, supongo porque recién se enteró de mi nombre.

-El trabajo lo quiero para este viernes, un informe de alguna mitología, pueden escoger la que deseen…

-Profesora… -Todos miramos a quien la llamo, era Akane- Sera que puede cambiarme de pareja? –Le pregunto algo cohibida, solo pude pensar que no debió haber dicho eso, sentía pena por ella, al mismo tiempo comprendía porque es nueva, pero se arrepentirá por haberla interrumpido.

-Acaso está dudando de mi decisión? –Preguntó aquella maestra con voz desafiante- No me importa si es nueva, usted no puede decirme que hacer, solo por eso el resto del mes seguirá siendo pareja del joven Saotome, es mas en todas las materias será su compañera, entendido?

-Si profesora, lo siento… -Dijo mirando el piso apenada, mientras se acataba lo que decía la docente, yo me limite a sonreír, esto me caía de maravilla para cumplir con la apuesta.

Sonó el timbre anunciando el fin de una jornada de estudio.-Pueden retirarse.

Todos los alumnos soltamos un suspiro de alivio, esa profesora daba miedo.

Me acerque al lugar donde estaba la peliazul arreglando sus cosas para irse.

-Hola linda, me preguntaba cuando y donde nos reunimos para hacer el dichoso informe. Dije relajado, sería fácil con mí encanto unas cuantas palabras y seria mía al igual que el resto, esta apuesta debió de ser en una semana y eso menos.

Esto es increíble, ella ni se inmuto ante mi presencia, seguía como si nada… qué?... acaso está ignorándome?

-Hey Akane! –La llame alzando un poco más la voz.

-Me hablabas? – Dijo como si nada, mirándome con incredulidad.

-Sí, quería saber dónde y cuándo nos reuniremos para hacer el informe de las mitologías –Dije exasperado, odio repetir las cosas dos veces.

-Yo lo haré, pondré tu nombre si es lo que te preocupa, así que no es necesario que nos reunamos – Dijo con indiferencia mientras se disponía a marcharse, sin pensarlo la tome de la muñeca para evitar que salga.

-Escuchaste muy bien a la profesora, el trabajo es de dos… -Ella sacudió con fuerza su muñeca logrando soltarse.

-Para que molestarte, de seguro estas ocupado siendo el popular no creo que tengas tiempo en tu apretada agenda como para ponerte a escribir el informe –Una vez dicho eso se marchó, quise alcanzarla pero me vi rodeado de Shampoo y Kodashi reclamándome como si fuera de ellas, por dios! No estaba de humor.

Tome mis cosas y me marche, perdí una oportunidad pero tendría toda esta semana y un mes más para lograr que esa chiquilla se enamore de mí.

Ahora esto se volvió personal…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo ^^ actualización :D Agradezco sinceramente todo el apoyo que me están brindando en este fic y también agradezco de corazón que haya dejado sus comentarios en el fic "60 Segundos" <strong>

**Agradecer especialmente a Lacriza, Elena 79, Astrid Saotome, karmat02 y Ranmaa-k quienes se tomaron el tiempo de comentar.**

**Y también agradecer a quienes leen, aunque no dejen comentario me alegra saber que estarán al pendiente del fic, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado actualizare el sábado, así que les pido paciencia ^^**

**Sin mas que decir, les mando abrazos y beso muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, hasta pronto :3 **


	3. Diminuto Avance

**Diminuto avance**

Seguía caminando rumbo a mi hogar, maldecía la suerte que me toco al tener que formar grupo con ella en todas las materias durante un mes, pero que se ha creído al tratarme así, yo intentando ser amable y ella me trata de aquella forma tan tosca, como si ya me conociera pero no sabe con quien se esta metiendo.

Llego a mi casa y entro a la cocina encontrando a mi madre preparando la cena, vestía su tradicional kimono, era una mujer hecha de tradiciones, tanto así que desde pequeño me dijo que debería de ser un hombre entre los hombres, si notaba algún comportamiento errado en mi sacaba su katana para amenazarme, tanto mi padre como yo hemos intentado deshacernos de aquella estúpida espada pero mi madre no lo deja ni al sol ni a la sombra.

-Mamá ya regrese, que hay para cenar? – Pregunto mirando lo que prepara, al parecer será Yakiniku. –Por cierto… donde esta el viejo?

-Hola hijo, bienvenido a casa… -me responde con una sonrisa –Tu padre esta en el dojo entrenando…

-Iré a entrenar con el, hasta que este la cena –Digo mientras me voy a prisa a mi cuarto para dejar mi mochila, me coloco mi traje de entrenamientos, y me dirijo a toda prisa al dojo encontrando a mi padre realizando algunas katas.

-Entrenamos viejo? –Sonrío con superioridad, mi padre es un hombre bien feo, calvo, con algo de sobrepeso, aun me cuesta imaginar que es lo que mi madre vio en el, aun así le tengo algo de aprecio y respeto porque el me enseño todo lo que se, quizás no de la manera correcta, sus métodos eran algo ortodoxos, logre aprender, y mejorar con el tiempo. Aquel hombre me mira frunciendo el ceño por la falta de respeto que le tengo y me ataca con una patada la cual esquivo con facilidad, luego sigue un puñetazo al cual de una manera ágil esquivo,

-Mira viejo una moneda –Digo apuntando el piso, mi padre busca la moneda por donde señale, en ese momento de distracción comienzo a atacarlo con patadas, controlando mi fuerza para no dejarlo muerto, dejándolo con moretones en su cuerpo tirado en el suelo con los ojos en espiral. –Jamás te distraigas en un combate, tu mismo me lo enseñaste, creo que la edad te esta afectando viejo. –Salgo del dojo con dirección al baño para relajarme.

Me desvisto completamente y entro a la tina con agua caliente, siento como el estrés se va cierro los ojos y disfruto de la calidez del agua por todo mi cuerpo, de repente se me viene la imagen de la joven peli azul, frunzo el ceño recordando lo antipática que se porto conmigo, me costaría llegar a ella, no tengo opción tendré que soportarla, y lo mas importante, llegar a hacerla mía, quizás con un buen orgasmo deje de ser tan antipática.

Una vez terminado aquel relajante baño, me visto, y bajo a degustar la delicia culinaria de mi madre, pedí permiso para regresar a mi habitación para concluir con los deberes pendientes, para mi suerte no eran muchos, aun así me preocupaba el trabajo de filosofía, aquella niñata no sabia como teníamos que realizar dicho informe, la profesora es muy quisquillosa con la entrega de trabajos, me acosté e intente conciliar el sueño, mañana si o si, tendré que seguirla aunque sea para dar pautas de como realizar el trabajo si es que no quería estar conmigo. Con aquella solución en mi cabeza me dispuse a dormir, necesitaría de toda las energías para poder entablar una conversación con ella sin que me saque de quicio.

El sol comienza a fastidiarme, lentamente abro los ojos, instintivamente busco la hora y son las… que? 7:45 Mierda! Yo entro a las 8:00 llegare tarde. Con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas me cambio, tomo mi mochila y salgo de la casa saltando por los tejados para evitar lo que es el trafico, gracias a dios que el instituto me queda algo cerca, llego justo a las 8 al instituto, aun me falta llegar a el aula correspondiente que queda en el segundo piso, corro a toda prisa al llegar, el profesor no llego todavía, me siento en el lugar que me corresponde y me dejo caer descansando en la mesa del pupitre, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Miro de sol sayo a la joven de cabellos azulados, sigue sumida en su lectura, Ryoga y Mousse llegaron a mi lado con una sonrisa en su rostro de seguro riéndose de mí por la cara de asustado que puse al pensar que el profesor estuviera adentro.

-Que paso Saotome? No dormiste bien… -pregunto Ryoga aguantándose las ganas de reír.

-Simplemente no pude conciliar el sueño –Dije ignorándolos.

-Para mi que tuviste que estar distraído en algo o "alguien" para que no durmieras bien, porque yo conociéndote sé que duermes como un tronco… -Dice haciendo énfasis en "alguien" el mirándome detenidamente.

Al recordar mis pensamientos de anoche no pude evitar lanzar una mirada a la joven Tendo que parecía perdida en la lectura, aparte mi mirada rápidamente mientras digo en tono molesto –No sé de que demonios hablas.

-Alguien despertó de mal humor –Dijo Ryoga yéndose a su lugar dejando a Mousse a mi lado.

-Que pasa Ranma, te arrepientes de la apuesta? –Mousse se cruzo de brazos, mirando a Akane con una sonrisa.

-No… Lo cumpliré, así que ve ahorrando el dinero –Susurre para que no me escucharan los demás compañeros del salón, en especial mis acosadoras las cuales siempre estaban pendiente de lo que hacia o decía.

En aquel momento llego el docente, tomando cada quien sus lugares, comenzaron así las clases de matemáticas, no es que sea un sabelotodo, tengo notas promedio no soy excelente pero tampoco soy tan malo, exceptuando claro esta las matemáticas, tantos números y formulas, para que al final solo utilicemos los mas importantes, y lo demás queda olvidado.

La hora del almuerzo por fin llego, lo peculiar fue que la chica Tendo no se quedo a almorzar, simplemente salió del aula, tenia que averiguar a donde va, excusándome de mis amigos diciendo que iré al baño, para ver si es que tengo la oportunidad poder entablar la conversación pendiente que tengo con ella. Salgo ignorando a mis acosadoras, y mis amigos y la sigo observo que va a la biblioteca, entro cautelosamente sin que note mi presencia, veo como toma una escalera para alcanzar un libro que esta en el estante de arriba, sube lentamente quizás con algo de temor, alcanza aquel libro, por ese momento pierde el equilibrio y cae, por instinto corro y antes de que su cuerpo toque el suelo, la sostengo entre mis brazos, Akane sigue con los ojos cerrados, abre al no sentir el golpe, me observa y…

-Quien demonios te crees! –Grita golpeándome con aquel libro.

-Un simple gracias no estaría demás –Digo en tono sarcástico mientras la bajo al suelo con la delicadeza que esa chica no se merece, me sobo la zona afectada de mi cabeza mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Para empezar yo no pedí tu ayuda – Se cruzo de brazos y se dirigió a la mesa que ocupaba, vi que había un montón de libros apilados.

-Que haces? –Pregunto intrigado, mientras me siento en una silla que queda al frente de ella.

-Puedes largarte, no me dejas concentrar en la lectura –Dice mientras seguía leyendo otro libro.

-No me iré hasta que me respondas –Digo relajado jugando con mi celular, para poder fastidiarla aun mas no le baje el volumen del juego, el lugar era alejado de donde esta la bibliotecarias así que no me metería en problemas.

-Realizo en trabajo de filosofía, contento? –Pregunta mirándome con enojo –Ahora la puerta esta abierta para que te largues.

-Sabes las pautas que pide la profesora para presentar un buen informe? –Pregunto mirándola detenidamente, noto duda, me mira extrañada. –Lo supuse, si ve alguna mínima falla no nos hará valer el trabajo y lo más probable es que nos haga trabajar por el resto del año.

-Que propones? –Comienza a cerrar los libros y ponerlos en su lugar.

-Como te dije antes hacer el trabajo juntos –Suspiro cansado- Tu tienes la información y yo tengo experiencia por entregar lo informe, se nota que no estas a gusto pero es nuestra nota, por lo menos soportémonos por esta vez.

-Te espero aquí, mañana a la salida. –Dice guardando sus materiales y se dispuso a marcharse, antes de que salga la sujete de la mano y la atraje hacia mi, apegando nuestros cuerpos.

-Entonces es una cita? –Sonrío de forma seductora. Me mira molesta, coge su libro y vuelve a golpearme en la cabeza.

-Eso duele! –Me quejo y la fulmino con la mirada.

-Entonces deja de decir tonterías si no quieres que te vuelva a golpear! –Tomas sus cosas y se marcha.

Regreso al aula, por culpa de la niñata esa no pude almorzar no me deba tiempo ya que hace minutos había tocado el timbre para retornar a las clases. Fueron monótonas y aburridas.

Una vez fuera de aquella opresión del sistema educativo me dispuse a volver a mi hogar.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, perdonen la tardanza estaba corrigiendo algunos pequeños detalles, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo ^^<strong>

**Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a aquellas maravillosas personas que dan algo de su tiempo para leer el fic y dejar comentarios demostrando lo mucho que les intriga, o pidiendo que lo continúe, por el momento como verán hay misterio por la conducta de Akane hacia Ranma, conforme avance el fic descubrirán el porqué de su forma de ser… -Inserte música de suspenso- okno XD **

**Ya termine de rendir mis exámenes, así que tendré algo mas de tiempo para escribir mas capítulos, tengo el trama y antes de que se me pierda lo escribiré en borrador, y después cuando termine de corregir lo publicare, así que paciencia**

**Otra vez agradecer a aquellas personas que siguen el fic, que comentan, me apoyan y esperan por una nueva actualización ^^ Como recompensa subiré un fic corto algo más romántico y meloso como recompensa, aun me falta algunos detalles pero estará pronto en Fanfiction c:**

**No se cuando subiré el siguiente capitulo pero máximo tardare una semana a lo mucho.**

**Hasta pronto, besos y abrazos a todos ustedes que están al pendiente del fic, los quiero muchísimo ^^ **


	4. Un nuevo descubrimiento (Parte 1)

**Un nuevo descubrimiento (Parte 1)**

Llegando a la biblioteca, la busco en el mismo lugar que el día anterior, la encuentro sentada en el mismo lugar con un pilar de libros sobre la mesa, Dios odio los libros! Pero es la única forma en la cual puedo acercarme a ella con aquel pretexto. Por lo que pude notar en el tiempo de clases de estos días, se ve que disfruta mucho de los libros, llegue a esa conclusión por las facciones de su rostro, los cuales reflejaban varios sentimientos, intriga, misterio, sorpresa, desilusión, enojo y mas, era como un espejo de los sentimientos que tiene en su interior al estar sumisa en su lectura, no quiero que me malinterpreten si la observo y tengo mucho interés en ella, es por la estúpida apuesta, no porque realmente me guste, esa sería una tontería.

-Te quedaras toda la tarde mirándome o qué? –Pregunta con aire tosco, sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

-También me da gusto verte –Suelto aquel comentario en un tono sarcástico tomando asiento delante de ella.

-Que te parece la mitología griega para empezar… -Dice buscando entre los libros uno en especifico apilándolos de acuerdo al tipo de mitologías.

-Es aburrido, vi algo de su mitología en "La odisea" y siendo sincero no me llamo la atención, es tan común…

-Entonces la mitología japonesa, los dioses que aun continúan en la edad…. –La interrumpo.

-Ya es agotador el escuchar de los dioses, todos los alumnos se lo saben de memoria nos lo inculcan desde niños.

-Haremos la mitología nórdica y punto! –Dice al final con un tono autoritario, se nota que está molesta por la forma en la que cierra los ojos frunciendo el ceño intentando mantener la calma y la serenidad.

-Ehm… está bien… -Digo dubitativo, no conocía tal mitología así que no podía poner objeción. Akane comienza a apartar los libros seleccionando solamente lo de la mitología nórdica, los cuales nos serian útiles para el transcurso de la tarde.

-Iré a dejar estos libros a sus respectivos lugares, mientras tanto ve leyendo estos –Me apunta unos libros amontonados, eran alrededor de 6 libros, para mi suerte no eran tan gruesos como los que vi antes.

-No quieres que te ayude? – Pregunto curioso, siendo sincero, no deseaba ayudarla, por la forma en la cual se comporta conmigo, no me nacía el ayudarla, pero mi madre me inculco de pequeño el ser cortes con las chicas.

-No yo puedo hacerlo sola. –Los libros eran alrededor de 8, los cuales eran gruesos, los apilo uno encima de otro, los levanto con facilidad, ni se inmuto por el peso de todos esos libros, pude notar que era una chica fuerte, no como las demás del instituto, lo que me tenia algo preocupado es que los libros le impedía ver el camino, había la posibilidad de que se chocara con alguien.

-Y eso a mí que me importa. –Murmuro para mi mismo, concentrándome en la lectura del libro.

-Pero que mierda estoy haciendo? – comienzo a maldecir en voz baja al encontrarme siguiéndola a una distancia prudente para que no notara mi presencia.

-Akane! –Grito para llamar su atención, puesto que vi se acercaba un chico con audífonos leyendo un libro mientras se dirigía a su dirección, se detiene volteándose para observarme con el seño levemente fruncido, pero aquel sujeto no se percato de la presencia de la chica por lo cual choco su hombro con la de ella, logrando que Akane cayera y por ende todos los libros también.

Aquel muchacho siguió su camino sin inmutarse de lo que sucedió a su alrededor, mientras Akane comenzaba a recoger los libros mientras maldecía por lo bajo lo que le había pasado, deje escapar un suspiro y me acerque a ella para ayudarle con los libros.

-Te lastimaste?

-Estoy bien. –Dice mientras se dispone a recoger el ultimo libro, el cual también iba a levantar, nuestras manos se rozaron, lo que para cualquier chica seria un momento romántico y de ensueño al estar con el chico mas popular del instituto, para ella fue como tocar la peor escoria del mundo, tomo el libro mas grueso y me golpeo en la cabeza con mas fuerza.

-No me toques! –Chillo molesta, se puso de pie y comenzó a guardar los libros en sus respectivos estantes.

-No fue apropósito. –Comienzo a sobarme la zona afectada mirando con molestia a la niña esa y comienzo a hacer la misma tarea que ella con los libros que logre recoger.

-Igual te lo merecías, si no hubiera sido por ti, no hubiera chocado con aquel imbécil.

-Suspiro resignado, una vez terminado de organizar los libros, nos dispusimos a leer los libros, para mi sorpresa la mitología nórdica me llamo mucho la atención, los problemas, las peleas, diversidad de dioses, era como si se proyectara una película en mi mente utilizando la imaginación, una mezcla de sentimientos conforme avanzaba en la lectura, me entretuve con el odio, amor, celos pelea, muertes, era realmente muy interesante.

Terminado de leer, comienzo a redactar el informe Akane se dispone a hacer lo mismo, escribo todo lo relativo al Ragnarok mientras Akane escribe sobre los dioses que se ven inmiscuidos en esta mitología.

-Ahora veo el porque te gusta tanto leer. –Suelto para intentar entablar una conversación con ella, la aludida me mira extrañada, confundida por lo que acabo de decir.

-Me has estado espiando? –Pregunta molesta.

"Mierda, por qué abrí mi boca" –Ehh… no, claro que no, es… solo que… Ryoga! Ryoga fue el que me comento eso, me dijo que no sueltas los libros jejeje –Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió en aquel momento, observo que se sonroja levemente. Desvía la mirada hacia el techo como buscando alguna respuesta.

-Dependiendo del género de libro que te gusten, una vez encuentres tu género favorito, te atrapan y no queras soltar el libro hasta que termines.

Continuamos con la redacción de la mitología sin percatarnos de como el astro mayor se esconde dando paso a la oscuridad.

-Disculpen… ya es hora de cerrar la biblioteca. –Era la voz de una señora de tercera edad, de pequeña estatura, con cabello largo canoso, ojos grandes como platos, la cual nos observaba sorprendida, no sabia de nuestra existencia y menos de la mía, ya que no iba a la biblioteca por más de estar años en el instituto.

Tanto Akane como yo miramos alrededor observando que éramos los únicos que aun seguían en una biblioteca vacía. Comenzamos a recoger nuestros materiales, saliendo agradeciendo a la bibliotecaria por ayudarnos a acomodar los últimos libros.

-Ya falta poco para terminar, si quieres yo término lo que falta. –Dice Akane mirando aquella noche de cielo estrellado.

-Ten. –Le entrego los apuntes que hice. –Te espero mañana en el salón de computación para transcribirlo. –Akane suspiro resignada puesto a que eso significaba que tendría que estar otra tarde más con mi compañía. Cada quien se fue a sus hogares por su camino, me preguntaba si con todo esto me estaría ganando algo de cariño o aumentando su odio hacia mi de la chica de cabello azulado, realmente era un enigma.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, perdonen que haya tardado mas de lo esperado en actualizar, muchas mas responsabilidades en mi carrera me tienen alejada del fic, intentare actualizar mas seguido c:<strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios ^^**

**Azucenas45 :** Así es, no será fácil para Ranma, se la pondré mas difícil, quizás Akane tenga momentos de debilidad pero aun así no dará un brazo a torcer.

**Guest: **Ira cambiando con el tiempo, me alegra que te hayas divertido con la escena de su padre, espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Bry: **Con el carácter que tiene, aprende a manipular con facilidad, saludos :3

**Ranmaa-k: **Quizas un sigas con dudas, pero mientras mas avance descubriremos por qué Akane es tan osca, besos c:

**Muchas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer, para cuando se acerque las fechas de Hallowen habrá un capitulo especial, así que espérenlo :D**

**Hasta pronto, besos y abrazos para todos ustedes, los quiero :3**


	5. Un nuevo descubrimiento (Parte 2)

**Un nuevo descubrimiento (Parte 2)**

Este día es oscuro debido a que las nubes grises ocultan el sol, y un viento algo fuerte recorre las calles anunciando que se aproximaba una tormenta.

Akane se encontraba tecleando lo que le dictaba, corrigiendo los errores del informe y aumentando algunos detalles, el día de presentar el informe era mañana, así que decidimos hacer una tregua a nuestra rivalidad para terminar con aquel fastidioso informe.

Algo raro pasaba, veía de reojo a Akane, la cual se encontraba tensa, parecía perdida, temerosa, algo pasaba.

-Cuanto llevamos? Falta mucho?-Pregunto Akane con voz tenue.

-Faltan unas 3 hojas y terminamos- digo contando el número de páginas. –Por qué? Estas apurada?

-No… es solo… que se está haciendo tarde, no crees? –Su voz salía algo temerosa.

-Pero… si apenas son las 6 de la tarde. –pregunto mirándola extrañado, cuando escuchamos las primeras gotas las cuales chocaban contra la ventana, poco a poco fue aumentando la lluvia.

-Guarda el documento Akane… -Digo en tono serio mirando la ventana, como los arboles se movían por la fuerza de los vientos.

-Pero aun no terminamos… -Dijo dubitativa.

-Haz lo que te digo!- Digo ya fastidiado, obedeciendo guardo el documento y nos dispusimos a seguir redactando, hasta que de pronto escuchamos un relámpago, iluminando la sala de computación, seguido por un potente rayo el cual cayó sobre nuestro instituto, ocasionando un apagón en todo el edificio, dejándonos a oscuras en aquel aula.

-Menos mal que te dije que lo guardaras si no hubiéramos perdido el documento, verdad Akane? –Pregunto buscando con la luz de mi celular su presencia, sin poder localizarla me dirijo hacia la puerta intentando abrirla, quizás haya salido, pero como las puertas son automáticas no pude abrirlas, entonces Akane debía de seguir adentro, la sigo buscando, hasta que logro divisar un par de pies por debajo del escritorio.

-Akane, estas bien? –Pregunto mientras me agacho hasta quedar delante de ella, noto su mirada perdida entre algún punto del aula, su cuerpo se encontraba temblando ligeramente, con sus manos tapaba sus oídos.

-Akane, que tienes? –La tome por los hombros sacudiéndola un poco. –Akane, respóndeme… -Levante un poco más la voz para que me escuchase, su mirada seguía perdida.

-Vamos a morir, nos caerá un rayo encima y moriremos. –Comenzó a susurrar sin prestarme la más mínima intención.

-Akane… Akane mírame… -Le decía intentando que pegara su mirada en mi, era inútil, seguía diciendo una y otra vez que moriremos. Otra vez nos ilumino una luz cegadora, iluminando toda el aula con su luz, segundos después un rayo cayó en el patio del instituto, sin darme cuenta de cómo sus brazos se aferraron a mi pecho ocultando su rostro con su flequillo, la rodee con mis brazos, sentía su diminuto cuerpo temblar, no sabía qué hacer, sentí en mi camisa gotas cálidas que empezaban a caer, jamás me imagine encontrarme en tal situación, de tener que consolar a una chica.

-Akane mírame… -Volví a llamarla, tome su rostro con mis manos para que fijara su visa en mi, pequeñas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. –Cuéntame… de que trata el libro que estás leyendo?

Me miro como si me hubiera vuelto loco, parpadeo un par de veces extrañada por la pregunta hecha, no sabía qué hacer, esta era una situación nueva para mi, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, comenzó a secarse las lagrimas con su antebrazo, respiro un par de veces, separándose de mí para dirigir su vista al techo intentando recordar el trama de la historia.

Pues veras… todo comienza con una periodista que quería ascender en su trabajo… comenzó a relatarme la historia, prestando atención me di cuenta de que era muy interesante ya que había que resolver un asesinato, y no era cualquier asesinato era de la hermana gemela de la protagonista, habían diversos sospechosos, era como armar un rompecabezas.

-Se oye interesante, aun no lo has terminado? –pregunte curioso por saber quién era el culpable.

-Nada, todavía lo tuve que dejar de lado por el informe. –Dijo suspirando como si extrañara volver a su lectura.

Comenzó a relatarme otros libros que también habían leído, descubriendo así que sus libros favoritos son aquellos donde hay misterio de por medio, era extraño pues la mayoría de las chicas preferían melosas historias de amor, estábamos tan concentrados que ni cuenta nos dimos que la lluvia había cesado y por ende los relámpagos también. Las luces volvieron invadiendo el aula, nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos a la puerta abriéndola con facilidad.

Akane volvió a la maquina que hemos estado utilizado para el informe retiro el USB, tomando sus cosas, nos marchamos fuera del instituto, ninguno de los dos dijo alguna palabra en el proceso, no sabía que decir, si le preguntaba de su conducta de hace momento estoy segura que no me respondería, así que era mejor callar.

-Ya solo nos faltan pequeños detalles… -Dijo Akane mirando el cielo buscando nubes por si se avecinaba otra tormenta –Lo termino yo, ya me ayudaste lo necesario. –Dijo mientras se marchaba.

Tome el camino a mi casa, era verdad no faltaba casi nada para acabar con el informe, el viento de lluvia anunciaba que pronto volvería, me dispuse a apresurar mis pasos no estaba con ánimos de llegar a casa todo empapado y por pescar una neumonía.

-Ya llegue… -Anuncie mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto, pronto seria hora de cenar, dejaría mis cosas y volvería al comedor para degustar la cena hecha por mi madre.

La cena transcurrió con total normalidad, mi padre como siempre intentando quitarme mis alimentos pero con tantos años que lo hacia aprendí sus mañas, ahora le resultaba casi imposible quitarme la comida durante la cena, y si lo lograba mi madre lo amenazaba con su katana, devolviéndome los alimentos, solo en esos momentos amaba su katana.

Me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha de agua caliente, la lluvia caía desde que empezamos a cenar, mis pensamientos divagaron hacia la niñata peli azul, habrá llegado a su casa? Le habrá pescado la lluvia en medio camino? Que fue lo que paso en la sala de computación? Le dará miedo la lluvia?. Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos, disfrutando de la calidez de las gotas de agua caliente, pero de nuevo mi mente me traiciono al recordar las cálidas gotas que cayeron en mi camisa. Apresure a salir del baño, colocándome mi ropa para dormir, acostándome en mi cama cerré los ojos, para conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente me apresure a encontrar a mis amigos, estando ellos a mi lado las chicas no se me acercaban ya que las ignoraría por estar con ellos, encontré a ese par en el aula donde mi pupitre el cual acostumbro utilizar.<p>

-Que milagro que llegaras temprano. –Comento Ryoga haciéndose a un lado para darme el lugar que me corresponde en mi pupitre.

-No me atrevo a llegar tarde a la clase de la bruja de filosofía lo sabes ya –Dije fastidiado, era el día de entrega. –Que tal les fue a ustedes?

-A mi bien, terminamos hace un par de días atrás aquel informe –Dijo Ryoga relajado.

-Por lo menos ustedes recibieron ayuda, la floja de Shampoo ni en una palabra me ayudo, todo tuve que hacerlo solo. –Comento Musse frustrado.

-Simplemente no coloques su nombre en el informe y listo –Dijo Ryoga mirándolo como si fuera lo más obvio que debía de hacer.

-Lo sé pero… -No pudo continuar puesto que la maestra ingreso al aula y ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos puestos, sin la compañía de mis amigos busco a Akane con la mirada, leyendo aquel libro.

Uno por uno comenzó a revisar los trabajos, pocos fueron los que habían hecho como ella pidió, cualquier error ortográfico o mancha que encontraba ya le ponía cero.

-Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo – Nos llamo, nos dirigimos a su escritorio, Akane le entrego el informe empezó a revisarlo hoja por hoja, buscando algún pequeño detalle para reprobarnos.

-Bien… -Comento. –Pueden sentarse –Dijo quedándose con el informe, fue como una paz interior la cual nos invadió al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Escuchen! –Anuncio la profesora con tono autoritario. –Como sabrán ya se acerca la fiesta de Halloween que se celebra cada año en nuestra institución, este año toco a este curso el organizar la casa del terror para recaudar fondos que se utilizaran para la excursión que también se aproxima… -Todos empezaron a cuchichiar, ya que la mayoría no estaba a gusto con tener que organizar además ni enterados de que habría una excursión, en todo lo que estuve en el instituto jamás habíamos ido como curso. –Conformaremos dos grupos, el primero será para el armado y la decoración de la casa, y el segundo se encargara de la temática, aportaran con ideas para así asustar a la gente, pero una vez terminado también se encargara del aseo el segundo grupo.

Para mi infortunio me toco conformar el grupo con Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodashi, ninguno de mis amigos podría librarme de esta, se encontraban en el segundo grupo, junto con Akane que se encargaría de las historias de terror que habría dentro de la casa embrujada.

* * *

><p>Pasaron los días, siendo sincero no logro reconocerme, antes hubiera aprovechado cualquier oportunidad de estar con cualquiera de las chicas que tengo a mi lado, pero no me llaman la atención como antes, quizás porque ya he recorrido cada centímetro de su piel, y me resulta de lo mas monótono y aburrido, si eso debe de ser… me justifico, ya son días que he pasado sin volver a cruzar palabras con Akane, no tenía alguna excusa de acercarme a ella, estábamos más centrado en la casa de terror que los demás profesores decidieron no dejarnos trabajos grupales, no contábamos con el tiempo necesario, pronto seria la noche en la cual predomina el temor y el horror en el instituto Furinkan.<p>

**Continuara…**

**Perdonen que me haya retrasado mucho con el fic, la inspiración pude ir y volver, siendo más complicado de retomar cuando una vuelve de los exámenes más ahora que comenzare practicas.**

**Aquí encontramos algo nuevo de Akane, un temor, pero no será el único secreto que oculte nuestra protagonista, tiene más misterios que poco a poco descubriremos ^^**

**Agradecer a ustedes mis queridos lectores que se dan tiempo para leer, dejar sus comentarios, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y comprensión.**

**Astrid Saotome: **Hola linda, me alegra mucho saber que disfrutas del fanfic, espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo, la aptitud tosca de Akane tiene su raíz, que mas adelante conoceremos, saludos :D

**Serena Tsukinoo: **Hola n.n Ranma no se da por vencido, pero él está confundido puesto a que no sabe si lo hace por la apuesta, por su orgullo o quizás por algo mas… y así es mi querida amiga, Akane tiene su secreto del porque es tan dura con Ranma prometo que más adelante lo descubriremos, nos leeremos pronto.

**AliciaSanchezQ: **Hola :D a mí también me cae mal ese tipo de personas que solo por ser lindos creen que pueden tener a cualquier mujer a sus pies, lo peor es cuando tienen doble juego como si uno no se fuera a enterar –Lo sabe por la experiencia de una amiga- ya es hora de que ponga los pies sobre la tierra y se dé cuenta de que no a todas las mujeres las tendrá a la palma de sus manos, espero hayas disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo n.n

**Guest: **Hola perdón por tardar tanto :c respondiendo a tus dudas a nadie le cae los presumidos aparte de ese detalle Akane tiene un oscuro secreto el cual lo descubriremos con forme avance, besos :3

**Euridice Hibiki: **Hola, espero que sigas con la misma curiosidad y entisiasmo por la historia y no decepcionarte por este capítulo, saludos linda :D

**Patohf: **Hola :3 Ranma la tendrá difícil, aunque aquí se ve como si hubiera avanzado algo, la verdad es que retrocedieron dos pasos, ya no se hablaron en estos días, así es como si estuvieran en el comienzo, y si más adelante aparecerá personas que conformaron en la vida pasada de Akane.

**Bry: **Hola linda, Akane sigue ocultándonos cosas, Ranma seguirá insistiendo su orgullo y dinero está en juego, pero quien sabe… quizás las cosas cambien ya sea para bien o mal XD

**Azucenas45:** Así es amiga, sabias palabras por más que el hombre te la pinte bonito no hay que dejarse engañar, tampoco estoy diciendo que todos sean así, pero hay que tener cuidado con ese tipo de sujetos que simplemente buscan alimentar su ego o su machismo. También te mando saludos y abrazos, hasta pronto :3

**Danna Garcia Castro: **Hola espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, saludos :3

**Bueno el siguiente capítulo tratare de subirlo para el 31 de este mes, ya tengo una idea de cómo lo hare, así que si el internet y los estudios están a mi favor lo subiré esa fecha, si es que no aparece algún contra tiempo n.n**

**Sin más me despido, un abrazo y un beso a cada uno de ustedes :D los quiero :3**


	6. Miedo en tu mirar

**Miedo en tu mirar**

Es increíble como el esfuerzo de cada estudiante de nuestro curso pudo lograr lo que ahora se observa en el coliseo, decorado con telarañas, de aspecto tétrico, dando la sensación de temor, ocultismo, lúgubre como si no se hubiese utilizado en años. Aunque no haya logrado entrar para ver a mas detalles el interior, puesto a que me asignaron para la venta de entradas, el lado bueno es que me toco como compañera, así es, me toco con Akane, la cual se encontraba con un vestido corto color negro, dando a la idea de que era una bruja por el sombrero que llevaba, estaba encantado con la vista de sus blancas y torneadas piernas, relamía mis labios al imaginar una que otra fantasía, tenía que ser cuidadoso de que cierto "amiguito" despertara de su letargo, para ir de acuerdo al tema yo me encontraba disfrazado de vampiro, con colmillos postizos en mis caninos una capa negra, portando una camisa del mismo color con unos cuantos botones abiertos dejando observar mi buen trabajado pecho, no es que haya sido nuestra idea el disfrazarnos de forma sugerente, así lo exigió el comité organizador ya que atraería mas clientela, y si que funcionaba pero tanto ella como yo nos lanzaban miradas lascivas del sexo opuesto, desde el incidente de el laboratorio que no hemos vuelto a dirigirnos la palabra, y aun seguíamos en silencio, no tengo idea de que hablar con ella, y ella ni tiene interés de entablar algo, simplemente seguimos con nuestro trabajo, sospecho que mis "amigos" lo hicieron apropósito el de ponerme en pareja con ella, pero me pregunto el por qué, si no mal recuerdo Ryoga está en pleno desacuerdo de que juegue con la joven Tendo, ya me vengare, pero mientras tanto intentare sacar provecho de la situación.

Son las 9 de la noche, cada vez es menos la cantidad de personas que van a la casa del terror, puesto que los primeros en entrar se quedaron tan asustados que esparcieron rumores sobre que de verdad habían fantasmas, asi como también afirmaron ver a Jigsaw, e incluso intentaron arrastrarlos con ellos, creyendo que era parte de los tétricos juegos de aquel terrorífico muñeco, de igual forma llegaban mas y mas personas, aquellas que no creían en esas tonterías de espíritus o fantasmas eran los que salían corriendo despavoridos dejando a sus respectivas parejas atrás muriéndose más de vergüenza que por el susto al tener semejante novio.

-Ranma! –me llamo Hiroshi, voltee a verlo mientras depositaba el dinero en una cajita de madera. –Ya pueden tomar un descanso, Shampoo y Ukyo se encargaran de las entradas ahora. –Fije mi vista detrás de él y efectivamente venían Shampoo y Ukyo con cara de pocos amigos, al verse como pareja por el resto de las horas. –Por qué no van a la casa del terror? Se asustaran por las horribles cosas que hay dentro de ella. –Dijo Hiroshi sacando de la nada una lámpara alumbrando su rostro para lograr causar temor, sin llegar al resultado esperado. –Quizás hasta sea beneficioso para ti Saotome? –Menciono con tono pícaro guiñándome, quizás sí, sea beneficioso para mí, pero dudo que ella quier…

-Me parece buena idea. –Dijo Akane interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, realmente me sorprendió pues no esperaba que ella acepara con tanta facilidad. Se levanto con brusquedad de la silla, comenzó a caminar adentrándose a aquella tenebrosa casa, la seguí a una distancia prudente, era bastante obvio que buscaba alejarse de mí, lo deduje por la velocidad de sus pasos, ignorando aquel detalle me puse a contemplar el interior del coliseo, era increíble la decoración, parecía tan real, las telarañas colgaban de los techos, la oscuridad predominaba en cada habitación, los muebles cubiertos por una capa de polvo, los cuadros puestos en las paredes, con rostros de personas que cuyo pasado desconozco sus ojos se movían siguiendo nuestros siluetas, de vez en cuando aparecía algún alumno con un disfraz de zombis, incluso en las zonas más oscuras o alejadas de nosotros se veía claramente la silueta de un fantasma, admito que me sentía algo perturbado, aun así a paso firme seguí todo el recorrido, ella ni se inmutaba ante cualquier espectro delante, siguió sin prestar la mas mínima atención.

Ya casi terminamos el recorrido de la casa del terror, la ultima habitación en la cual el silencio era absoluto, la oscuridad estaba presente, de la puerta que estaba al frente de nosotros, por las aberturas de la madera podría de la cual estaba hecha salía luz, indicando que era el final del recorrido, lo extraño era que a mitad del camino se encontraba una vieja televisión, comenzamos a caminar, al llegar a mitad de la habitación de la nada aquel aparato se prendió mostrando la imagen de un ser de baja estatura, con toda la cara pintada de blanco, sus mejillas con tono carmín al igual que sus labios, su cabello oscuro, corto y desordenado, sus ojos hundidos oscuros se dirigieron a nosotros y con voz tétrica dijo

- Que comiese el juego.

Comenzamos a oír fuertes golpes de la puerta del frente, la cual era la salida, se abrió de golpe, mostrando la figura de un sujeto alto de cuerpo fornido, la luz tras de él impedía ver su rostro, poseía una bata holgada, de sus mangas salieron cadenas en dirección a nosotros, logre esquivar las que dirigían hacia mí, Akane también logro hacerlo a excepción de una que se enredo en su pierna izquierda.

-Akane! - Grite sosteniéndola de sus manos, para que no sea arrastrada, pero que mierda, es que acaso las personas que aseguraron ser arrastradas por un ente tenían razón? Los rumores de un lugar embrujado en el instituto Furinkan son reales?, detrás de mí se escucho otro fuerte golpe, abriendo la puerta de la cual habíamos entrado, mostrando a un individuo con una capa color negra que cubría su cuerpo y una máscara como la de "Jheison" ocultando así su rostro, me sostuvo de los hombros con fuerza intentando separarme de Akane.

-Ranma! No me sueltes! –Suplico Akane la cual reflejaba temor en sus ojos, sujetándose de mis manos como si su vida dependiera de ello y es verdad, su vida dependía de mí.

-No lo hare, resiste! –exclame para poder transmitirle algo de tranquilidad, con horror observé como más cadenas se dirigían hacia ella, entrelazando su otra pierna y su cintura. Para colmo nuestras manos comenzaban a resbalarse, causado por el sudor frio que salía de nuestros poros, la fuerza con la que la apartaban de mi era inmensa la lastimaría si seguía jalando así, nada podía hacer, el otro sujeto detrás de mi me impedía cualquier movimiento, estaba aterrado, no podía dejar que algo le pasara, no quería ni imaginarme a donde se la llevarían, que sería de ella al ser presa de un completo desconocido.

Sus pequeñas y delicadas manos comenzaban a resbalarse de las mias, la mire directo a los ojos, asustado, ella reflejaba el mismo temor, pego un grito ahogado al no sentir mis manos sobre la suya, siendo apartada centímetros de mi.

-Ranma! –Grito mi nombre horrorizada, forcejeando por no ser llevada, dando batalla contra aquel desconocido siendo inútil, aun así en ningún momento dejo de luchar, poco a poco era alejada de mi hacia aquella puerta siendo envuelta por la oscuridad.

-Akane! –Grite con desesperación al no verla y menos a escuchar su forcejeo, un silencio nos envolvió, la puerta por la cual Akane fue arrastrada se cerro de golpe, el sujeto detrás de mío seguía sosteniéndome con fuerza, impidiendo a que salga en busca de Akane, la ira, furia y angustia me invadieron, aquella persona pagaría las consecuencias, al dejar de escuchar a Akane el sujeto aflojo el agarre, aproveche de propinarle un golpe en la boca del estomago, haciendo que se doblegara de dolor, por lo cual logre liberarme, corrí hasta la salida, tenía que rescatar a Akane, luego volvería para darle su merecido a aquel sujeto, atravesé el lumbral de la puerta de la cual salió Akane, cayendo en una especie de trampa las paredes se abrieron agujeros dando paso a flechas, las cuales esquive con agilidad, la adrenalina invadía cada parte de mi cuerpo dándome más fuerza y velocidad motivado por el temor llegando a otra puerta la cual me dispuse a abrir.

-Akane! –Grite una luz blanca cegadora me dio directo en el rostro, perdiendo por segundos la vista hasta habituarme a la oscuridad logrando observar a Akane quien se encontraba sonriente con una cámara fotográfica en sus manos a su lado los dos sujetos disfrazados los cuales resultaron ser Mousse y Ryoga con una sonrisa triunfal en sus rostros.

-Pero que mierda ocurre aquí? –Pregunte frunciendo el ceño, si las miradas matasen esos mal llamados "amigos" ya estuvieran tirados en el piso agonizando pidiendo piedad y clemencia.

-No que los Saotomes no le tienen miedo a nada? –Pregunto burlón Ryoga aguantándose las ganas de echarse a reír como Mousse en aquel momento. Akane los acompañaba ante el regocijo de rememorar mi rostro invadido por el miedo.

-Qué no aguantas una broma? –Pregunto Akane con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos de tanto reír. –Que poco hombre –Dijo en forma despectiva, sacando su lengua en señal de burla.

-Dejame demostrarte lo hombre que soy –Dije en tono seductor, acercándome peligrosamente a ella, la cual al entender el "doble sentido" de la frase se sonrojo y retrocedió hasta chocar de espalda contra un árbol, acerque mi rostro al suyo sonriendo de forma burlona al ver como se encontraba de sumisa ante mí, sus ojos se abrieron al notar que a escasos milímetros me encontraba de sus labios.

-No te sobrepases! –Dijo Ryoga en tono autoritario frunciendo el ceño, poniéndose en medio apartando a Akane.

-Tú no me vengas a reclamar que estoy seguro que fuiste el de la idea de jugarme tal "bromita" –Le grite y me dispuse a perseguirlo por todo el patio del instituto para hacerle pagar la broma que me hizo.

-Por qué no me contaron lo del televisor? – Pregunto Akane cruzando los brazos exigiéndole una explicación a Mousse.

-Cuál televisor? –Pregunto el cegatón extrañado acomodándose los lentes. Aquello me detuvo abruptamente, corri hasta llegar con Mousse y Akane tomando al cegatón por los hombros sacudiéndolo con brusquedad.

-Como que cual televisor, el que estaba en medio de la habitación! –Gruñí esperando que asi recordara.

-Ustedes necesitan lentes, no hemos colocado ningún estúpido televisor! –Grito soltándose de mi agarre, frunciendo el ceño, Akane y yo nos miramos preocupados. Tome a Mousse empujándolo por la espalda Akane hizo lo mismo con Ryoga hasta llegar a la habitación.

-Esa televisión! –Gritamos Akane y yo al mismo tiempo apuntando a la misma dirección.

-Pero… si ahí no hay nada… -Dijo Ryoga mirándonos preocupado, tal vez si se paso un poco con la broma.

Akane y yo miramos y la habitación estaba completamente vacía no había nada, no se encontraba en ese lugar la televisión, nos miramos, por primera vez Akane reflejaba verdadero temor en su mirar al igual que en la mía.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente bella de fanfiction, lo sé no merezco su perdón, lamento mucho el haber demorado tanto, es que al empezar las practicas en el hospital nos dieron más trabajos de paso había que estudiar para los últimos parciales todo lo avanzado, así que no me dio tiempo para continuar, pero ya salí de vacaciones, algo tarde pero aquí está el capitulo del especial de noche de brujas, espero haya sido de su agrado, comenten :D<strong>

**Agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se dan tiempo para leer el fic, especialmente a aquellas personas que dejan sus comentarios n.n**

**Rya16: **Hola :D gracias por tu comentario, Akane le tiene un temor a los relámpagos, más bien Ranma estuvo ahí para alejar aquellos temores, habrá beso te lo prometo, será pronto, saludos n.n

**Patohf: **Hola linda, al leer tu comentario me hizo dar más ideas así que muchas gracias, quizás no haya celos por el momento, como aun recién se andan conociendo más adelante entraran celos Ranma sufrirá y sabremos si Akane sabe o no cocinar, espero te haya gustado este capítulo, hasta pronto. :3

**AliciaSanchezQ: **Asi es! No te equivocaste n.n hubo un acercamiento, desde ahora su relación será más cercana como amigos y ya veremos más adelante si los dioses están a favor del joven Saotome o si Akane seguirá sin dar un brazo a torcer, también conoceremos los secretos de la misma y el por qué se comporto de manera fría en el principio con Ranma.

**Guest: **Como bien lo dijiste mucho horror incluso el mismo Ranma se asusto, pobre fue una broma de mal gusto, pero en cierta forma será beneficiosa para él. Saludos, esperare tu Review :D

**Euridice Hibiki: **Quizás en este capítulo no haya resuelto tus dudas de por qué Akane fue tan fría con Ranma, pero si o si descubriremos su pasado, Ranma siente algo por Akane pero no sabe si será amor ya que no lo ha experimentado jamás, por el momento ve a las mujeres como diversión, Akane le hará cambiar de opinión ;) Te cuidas besos :*

**Como compensación subiré un fanfic corto, quizás hoy si logro terminarlo, y si es que no me da tiempo mañana estará en FF, espero le den el mismo apoyo que a este, quizás sea algo meloso (y eso que me considero fría, no sé de donde salió la inspiración XD) espero que también sea de su agrado n_n**

**Me despido espero que todos estén bien, hayan pasado sus materias para aquellos que están estudiando y se encuentren de buena salud, el siguiente capítulo estará antes de navidad si me es posible, para así lograr también un especial por navidad :D Besos cuídense mucho n_n**


End file.
